The Greatest Hokage
by Nymphadora Jackson
Summary: Summary (Female / Fem Harry Potter) AU,OC ness, Random Character Bashing, just second after the battle with Voldemort Hana Lily Potter disappeared in a flash of golden light and reappeared on top a giant Red toad with a man with Blonde hair and a baby in the middle of battling a giant nine tailed fox see what a waits the Girl who lived and her Snow Owl as they live their new lives
1. Chapter 1

Summary= (Female / Fem Harry Potter) AU,OC ness, Random Character Bashing, just second after the battle with Voldemort Hana Lily Potter disappeared in a flash of golden light and reappeared on top a giant Red toad with a man with Blonde hair and a baby in the middle of battling a giant nine tailed fox see what a waits the Girl who lived and her Snow Owl as they live their new lives in Naruto.

Disclaimer= I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

Warning= violence, language, AU,OC ness, Random Character Bashing and sexual situation plus possible lemons later.

**SUMMON/DEMON=TALKING**

**SUMMON/DEMON=THINKING**

_**SPELLS/MAGIC=SPELLS**_

_**JUTSU= REAPERS DEATH SEAL**_

* * *

Cliffy review and tell me what you think :)

(Warning I can only update once a week maybe because of my collage courses they are really horrible) :(

REVIEW ME WHAT PARING YOU GUYS WANT CHOICES ARE 10 BELOW IF YOU WANT SOMEONEELSE REVIEW ME IT. :)

1) MINATO NAMIKAZE - IF CHOSEN HE WILL COME TO LIFE AT A UNKNOWN TIME

2) KAKAISH H - HE WOULD BE AROUND 15 -17 AT THIS TIME

3) RAIKAGE A OR E - I CAN'T REMEMBER WHICH ONE IT WAS?

4) ZABUZA BE AROUND 14 - 17 AT THIS TIME

5) KILLER BEE 16-20 AT THIS TIME

6) PEIN / NAGATO 21-26 AT THIS TIME

7) TOBI / MADARA

8) GARAA'S FATHER THE FOURTH KAZEKAGE

9) KYUUBI IN HUMAN FORM

10) JIRAIYA


	2. Chapter 2

Summary= (Female / Fem Harry Potter) AU,OC ness, Random Character Bashing, just second after the battle with Voldemort Hana Lily Potter disappeared in a flash of golden light and reappeared on top a giant Red toad with a man with Blonde hair and a baby in the middle of battling a giant nine tailed fox see what a waits the Girl who lived and her Snow Owl as they live their new lives in Naruto.

Disclaimer= I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

Warning= violence, language, AU,OC ness, Random Character Bashing and sexual situation plus possible lemons later.

**SUMMON/DEMON=TALKING**

**SUMMON/DEMON=THINKING**

_**SPELLS/MAGIC=SPELLS**_

_**JUTSU= REAPERS DEATH SEAL**_

* * *

A blinding Golden Flash in the court yard of the ancient castle name Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry enveloping a beautiful young redheaded women and her loyal snow owl while leaving behind her wand, was left unseen as the light side celebrated the defeat of the cruelest Dark lord known as Voldemort and forgetting all about their young 17 year old savoir.

* * *

RRRROOOAARR roar the giant enraged nine tailed fox demon as the fourth Hokage known as Minato Namikaze who stood at 6'4 and his giant toad Summons Gammabunta lured the rampaging beast away from his village Konohagakure The village hidden in the Leaves, Gammabunta I need to be closer to the fox to seal it in Naruto yelled Minato as Held his newborn son closer, **ALRIGHT MINATO BUT I CAN'T LAST MUCH LONGER I AM ALMOST OUT OF ALL MY CHAKRA, **Said the giant Toad, While Blasting the Nine tailed Fox demon with his Water Bullets, Minato looked grim as he thought of a way to immobilize the nine tailed fox demon so he can seal it in his son when suddenly in a golden flash appeared a beautiful young short 5'4 Woman who had long red hair blowing free in the wind with shocking Emerald color eyes and with a large DDD bust that rivaled Tsunade's dressed in a black and silver battle dress and fingerless gloves and sandal high heels and a snow white owl with amber color eyes on her arm, using her magic to stay on the moving toad, she looked around at the battle that she just appeared in when Minato yelled at her, Who are you and what are you doing here? She looked at him and said I am Lady Hana Potter-Black Iam a witch and I don't know how I appeared here, who are you? she yelled over the fox demons roars, narrowing his eyes at her he yelled, alright I'll believe you I am Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and Ninja of Konohagakure is there anything you can do to immobilize this fox demon I need to seal it in my son to stop it's rampage of my village but I need it stop from moving to do it? looking over she analyzed the fox demon's movement and looked back at Minato and said yes but you only have one chance to it she said as she move to stand next to him, she looked up at him and said get ready I'm going to have my owl transform in to her true size and pin down the foxes tails down while I take care of it of it's moment okay, he looked down at her and said I got it, she looked at her owl and said okay Hedwig you heard the plan and the replied owl yes my lady and flew of Hana's shoulder and flying to the fox demon's tails, looking at the flying snow owl Minato, ask are you sure your owl can handle it she is rather small compared to the fox demon? looking at him Hana replied with a smile saying do not worry just watch her, looking back at the snow owl he saw it start to grow in size rapidly until it was the larger then Gammabunta, gaping shocked he looked back at Hana who was laughing at his expression until she said I told not to worry and then she got serious and said I 'm going to start immobilize it, He nodded as she moved forward and raised her right hand towards the nine tailed fox demon she yell out in a powerful voice **_incarcerous_ **Maximus and suddenly giant metal chains binding the foxes mouth, legs, tails and body to the ground, when the spell was complete she weakly yelled to Hedwig to move and turn to Minato and said hurry Minato and seal it I can only keep this bastard down for a few more minute's, nodding he step forward with his son in his arms and performed his hand signs rapid and shouted _**Reapers death seal**_ and behind him appeared a large demonic Man with blood red horns on his head with large teeth and wearing a grey kimono with a dagger in his belt , The Reaper shouted out **WHY HAVE YOU SOMMON ME MORTAL,** Hana seeing the reapers anger at being summoned quickly cut Minato off by saying, please my lord help us by sealing this Nine tailed fox demon into this child, The Reaper looked at Hana and growled **VERY WELL I SHAL ONLY DO THIS AS YOU ARE MY MISSTRASS BUT IT WILL COME WITH A PRICE MY LADY,** Hana and Minato looked at each other warily and nodded to each other an then Minato looked at the Reaper and said we will do it we will pay your price he said, The Reaper Grinned crookedly and growled out **VERY WELL THE PRICE IS THAT THE ONE WHO SOMMON ME MUST DIE TO SEAL THIS DEMON,** horrified Minato and Hana looked at each other and then Minato said okay I 'll do it, looking shocked and sadden Hana said what Minato what about your son and your village they need you, I know but if I don't the fox demon will destroy it all, it was released from my wife it's previous host by a orange masked man who wanted Konohagakure destroyed if it's not sealed Konohagakure is doom, he said to Hana, he then turn to the Reaper and said I will pay your price my Lord, the Reaper nodded an said **VERY WELLTHEN MORTAL **and turn pulled out his dagger and cut the fox demon in half from head to tails and then the two half's turn into yin and yang chakra, the Reaper then said **I WILL PUT THE YANG CHAKRA INTO THE CHILD AND THE YIN CHAKRA INTO YOU MORTAL,** pointing at Minato and Minato nodded it was alright and with that the reaper place the yang chakra into a crying Naruto and the yin chakra in to Minato's gut causing him to screaming in pain making Hana catch him before he fell off the giant toad, done the reaper then turn to Hana and Minato and said **MISSTRESS AND MORTAL THE DEAL IS DONE I SHAL TAKE MY** **LEAVE**, before disappearing the reaper said one last thing to Minato,** MORTAL IN JOY YOUR LAST FEW MOMENT ON THIS PLANE, **and then the Reaper was gone, suddenly the giant toad Gammabunta said **MINATO I MUST GO IAM OUT OF CHAKRA, **the giant toad lifted Minato, Hana, and Naruto off it's head with it's tounge and place them in front of them and said, **MINATO IT WAS A HONOR FIGHTING WITH YOU, YOU ARE THE GREATEST SHINOBI I WILL EVER KNOW,** thank you Gammabunta Minato said weakly and the toad nodded and disappeared while Hedwig landed back on Hana shoulder small again, then suddenly an old man in black ninja gear with many masked men and women and others with forehead protectors appeared in the clearing shouting Minato and Lord Hokage, the old man knelt down next to me and said Minato you stop the fox smiling sadly at him, Ya said Minato, then Minato looked up at Hana feeling his time is nearing he said Hana Can you do 2 last wishes for me after I am dead, Hana While crying nodded and said yes Minato what are they? Minato weakly looked Hana in the eyes and said my first wish is for you to take Naruto and adopt him as your son and raise him as your own and for the village to treat him as a hero, what! are you sure said Hana shocked, Minato nodded seriously okay I'll adopted Naruto and I 'll raise him as if he was my birth son said Hana smiling sadly to Minato while picking up a crying Naruto and holding him close in her arms, Minato nodded smiling weakly and then said now my 2 wish Hana involves protecting the whole village so I need you Hana, lord 3 Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Anbu and leaf ninja to listen to my final decree as the 4 Hokage; Hana, Hiruzen Sarutobi and the Anbu and leaf ninja nodded and said yes my Lord, then Minato continued I Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and Ninja of Konohagakure hear by name you Lady Hana Potter-Black a witch as the 5 Hokage of Konohagakure and my successor said Minato with a smile before he close his eyes an left this world, leaving everyone in the clearing shocked, Hiruzen Sarutobi then came out of his shock and says to Hana what is your First act my Lady 5th Hokage causing the Anbu and leaf ninja to look to their new Hokage for guidance, standing up with naruto in her arms Hana says the first thing we must do is secure the village against invasion from other countries and other hidden villages and give the 4th Hokage a proper funeral, yes Lady said all the Anbu and leaf ninja before heading back to the village with their new 5th Hokage.

* * *

Cliffy review and tell me what you think :)

(Warning I can only update once a week maybe because of my collage courses they are really horrible) :(

REVIEW ME WHAT PARING YOU GUYS WANT CHOICES ARE 10 BELOW IF YOU WANT SOMEONEELSE REVIEW ME IT. :)

1) MINATO NAMIKAZE - IF CHOSEN HE WILL COME TO LIFE AT A UNKNOWN TIME

2) KAKAISH H - HE WOULD BE AROUND 15 -17 AT THIS TIME

3) RAIKAGE A OR E - I CAN'T REMEMBER WHICH ONE IT WAS?

4) ZABUZA BE AROUND 14 - 17 AT THIS TIME

5) KILLER BEE 16-20 AT THIS TIME

6) PEIN / NAGATO 21-26 AT THIS TIME

7) TOBI / MADARA

8) GARAA'S FATHER THE FOURTH KAZEKAGE

9) KYUUBI IN HUMAN FORM

10) JIRAIYA


End file.
